Compressed air energy systems are known and are typically configured to produce and store compressed air in large volumes for use at a later time. Some existing systems can make use of off-peak (low cost) electrical power to compress air, store the compressed air and use the compressed air at a later time for generating electricity during peak (high price) electric usage times. In order to harvest as much of the excess energy available during off-peak times, existing systems typically make use of relatively large pressure vessels or underground caverns for storing the compressed air. The large pressure vessels and/or underground caverns used in existing compressed air energy systems require a large amount of space and be can be prohibitively expensive, hence not always suitable for some applications.
Improvement is therefore desirable.